Paptimus Scirocco
Paptimus Scirocco (パプテマス・シロッコ) is the main antagonist in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Called the "man from Jupiter", he is a talented Newtype who is mysteriously called by most of the cast by his family name. In his final battle with Kamille, the head of Z Gundam's transformed state rammed into his torso. Using the last of his energies, he telepathically sends his hatred to the boy pilot, intent on taking his rival with him. This changes Kamille to childlike state, which takes years for him to recover. In the movie version of Zeta, however, he dies a normal death. Mission Mode In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, Scirocco goes to investigate the mysterious planet like the other pilots. At first, he only intended to do it himself and his women companions, Reccoa and Sarah. However, he eventually joins forces with two unlikely partners, Judau and Roux. While working with these two youngsters, he learns the value of friendship and teamwork. During his trip, he continues to treat ladies kindly and will rescue any maiden he finds in distress. During the sequel, he decides to take a private trip to earth. Leaving Sarah to take of the Jupitris in his absence, he tries to sneak away. However, he is caught in various battles during his descent. Lunamaria challenges him to prove his worth so that he and ZAFT may safely proceed through the battlefields in space. Landing on earth for the first time, he begins to appreciate humanity's ties to the planet and defeats the Psyco Gundam piloted by Four. He confides in Sarah that he is the only person who can truly take care of earth, their true home planet. Promising to take her there someday, he returns to the Jupitris with renewed inspiration. In other stories, he becomes Athrun's superior. Even so, he doesn't care much for the safety of his subordinates and seems to take some pleasure in manipulating them. As a reference to the first game, he also appears as a random enemy pilot with Judau and Roux. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he appears in the first cutscenes in the Those who Disagree storyline. He assumes leadership duties of the group. During the progression of the storyline, he and his allies encounter others in a similar prediciment, mainly females, which he persuades to join his group. These includes allies such as Sarah, Reccoa as well as former enemies such as Emma and Fa. He also works at first with Haman due to both sharing a mutual interest in learning about the situation that they faced. After the defection of Haman and several others, he negotiates to form an alliance with Char and Ribbons of the Those Who Doubt group and Treize and Full Frontal from the Those Who Fight group. Personality A suave and manipulative individual, Scirocco is also a genius inventor and passionate speaker. Although he comes from a mysterious background, he gains his followers through his speeches of liberty. Known as a charming Casanova, Scirocco claims that he wants to create a world for women and acts as though he treats them equally. Quotes :See also: Paptimus Scirocco/Quotes *"Your ambition will be the death of you." :"Wait up, will you? He's always rushing headlong into everything." :"Yes. But that same enthusiasm is turning him into a real leader. I like this Judau Ashta." ::~~''Judau, Roux, Scirocco; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' Stats Scirocco is statistically similar to Kamille. He relies mostly on offensive tactics with his strong Shot and Melee ratings. In the first game, he was slightly weaker than Kamille but had a stronger defense. He has one of the worst defense ratings in the sequel. Statistically, Scirocco is considered one of the higher classed pilots but not the best. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Scirocco will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Aura Burst' - blast enemies skyward with a boost attack when SP Gauge is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Scirocco will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Sarah Zabiarov, Reccoa Londe, Yazan Gable *Contempt - Kamille Bidan, Char Aznable, Haman Karn, Bask Om Scirocco has special SP attack quotes with Sarah, Reccoa, Yazan and Athrun. When a character builds a maximum level of intimacy with Scirocco in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, they will gain the Pilot Skill "Temptation". When equipped, it allows the character to deal increased damage to ace pilots of their opposing gender. The shop will have it available for purchase at 5,000 Gold. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Scirocco by clearing the fifth mission in Those who Disagree scenario. After reading Cecily and Lacus's messages, read "Will You Help?" within the Terminal. Scirocco has special SP attack quotes with Sarah, Reccoa, Yazan, Loran, Char, Frontal and Ribbons. He will have a special one sided remark when he helps younger pilots (Heero, Uso, Shinn, and so on). Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Scirocco. *Default - The O *Rival's MS - Zeta Gundam *Crossover MS - Devil Gundam *Weaker Suit- Barzam *Occasional Pilot for - Bolinoak-Sammahn, Palace-Athene Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Scirocco to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Rush :Mobile Suit - The O :Action - Unleashes a flurry of attacks with its four beam sabers. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters